


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（九）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [9]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（九）

陈立农已经搬回来住了，成功从沙发上转移到了主卧，凛冬里有暖灯和猫和小男友，睡梦中的人往总是爱温暖的怀里钻，右腿不自觉地伸进奶狗的两腿之间，诱拐了一条腿回来。

光洁的下半身在大腿内侧紧紧夹着人质，本能地上下蹭动。

 

床头柜上不知什么时候混进了猫爪，长方形的小砖头被拨得左右滑动，“小咪，你这样会弄坏的。”被叫到名字的小东西快速松开爪，假装一切和我无关。

摆正躺在边缘命悬一线的手机才发现在震动，林彦俊真的很不会藏，怎么能把消息内容显示在锁屏里。

 

[ 不爱戴套 Tony：想你了。]

不经允许偷看手机是很不好的品德，但是一想到那个Erik、Patrick……他试着输入林彦俊的生日，果然。

[ mob888：多想？]

[ 不爱戴套 Tony：发来一张图片 ]

太恶心了！臭不要脸！

当场就想摔了手机，可又看了看熟睡的人，高举的手泄愤似的挥舞了一下又收了回来。

 

他点开了Tony所在的名为GJ分组，不爱戴套 Tony、凶猛冲刺 Erik、酷爱健身 Andy、人傻钱多 Adam……长长的一串名单列表，相互可见的朋友圈无一例外都是些大尺度照片，越看越气血上涌，陈立农差点没气得背过去。

 

怎么没找到Patrick？陈立农上上下下扫了几遍，终于锁定了[ ❤嘤嘤嘤嘤❤ ]，点开朋友圈相册，果然是他。露骨对话还停留在六个月前，昵称居然还不肯改？

[ 已将名称改为：劈叉马脸怪 ]

[ 您已将“劈叉马脸怪”加入黑名单 ]

解决一件大事总算舒了口气。

 

那我在哪？平常只能看到一些岁月静好的照片，还以为他不爱发照片。一下下滑过屏幕终于找到了自己的头像，[ 保姆电话134xxxx6789 ]，分组是GB，该分组仅一人。

真的好气啊！GB是什么意思！昵称是什么意思！种都是我留的凭什么我不能看露骨照！

 

-

 

林彦俊睡到中午，醒来看见身边鼓起了一大团。他摸了摸被子里像猫一样蜷成奇怪的球的大型动物，试图掀起一个小角给里面的人透口气。

“怎么啦？”

“别碰我！”

被子里的人紧紧抱住自己，死死压住边缘不让外界侵入，闷闷的声音从被子里传来。

 

养奶狗就是这点麻烦，要哄，尤其是莫名其妙发了小脾气，还得给与必要的关怀和开导。

他叹了口气，抱住被被子蒙起的一大团，“有什么不开心的事？”慢慢掀开包住头的那一边，里面的男孩早已闷得缺氧，憋红了的脸惹得林彦俊差点笑出来。他扳正男孩的头，马上又扭了回去。

“真的不告诉我吗，嗯？”他压低了声音贴着男孩的脸。

“别管我！让我自己冷静，不然以后会助长我的占有欲！”

 

嗯？林彦俊听得一头雾水，这是什么事啊？“好，那你自己冷静一下哦，我去洗漱了。”在侧脸留下一个啵之后便起身下了床，陈立农扭头看着准备开主卧浴室门的背影，“你，你都不关心我一下吼！”

“我有关心啊，你又不告诉我。”

怎么说的出口啦！“也不哄我一下吼。”

林彦俊握着门把手无奈地失笑，“要我怎么哄啊？”

陈立农扁着嘴欲言又止，“算ne！”转过身又将自己埋进黑暗里，力度过大而在席梦思上弹了一下，被子跟着掀起来又落下，躺在被角舔脚脚的小咪被掀得滚下了床。

 

浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，陈立农缩在被窝里滑动手机屏幕，映出的全是刚传到自己手机里的大尺度露骨照，越看越气。眯着眼瞄了瞄紧闭的浴室门，一个计划在心底里萌芽。

 

-

 

陈立农今天很不对劲。

总是小心细致做好早餐的人，煎得吐司和蛋全都有点老了，居然让他凑合吃。洗过碗之后又在房间客厅各个角落四处转悠，时而背着手张望，时而托着下巴思考。

陈立农终于坐下了，疯狂按着遥控器，电视里不到半秒就换了个声音。

“我想吃橘子。”

可旁边的人咬着手指目不斜视，“自己剥。”

 

“你不用去考试吗？”

“下周最后一门，”总算放过了遥控器，又开始强行撸猫，“你很希望我今天不在吗？”

“没有啊。”

 

这种诡异的反常感一直持续到晚上，不同于白天的冷淡，晚上又变得，极度的，旺盛。

 

室外又湿又冷还下着淅淅沥沥的雨，小咪蹲在落地窗边上有节奏的甩着尾巴赏雨。电视忘了关，下午看到一半睡着了，灯还维持着白天的状态一直关着，林彦俊听着厨房里传来锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音，又笼了笼毯子换个舒服的姿势眯了回去。

他是被亲醒的，有东西先是在他口腔中似有若无的随意扫荡，随后又将舌尖牵扯了出来，上下交缠着打转，正想缩回去的时候被轻咬住，吮吸得头皮发麻。

“唔，你干嘛…”

跪在地毯上的人还带着洗手液清香的手不知什么时候伸进的毛衣里，凉凉的贴着肚皮，在隆起的小腹画着圈抚摸，林彦俊难耐地扭动腰身还是被他捉住了。暗自愤恨穿了条不能更好扒的宽松睡裤时，手已经穿过松紧带摸起了分身。

被伺候得舒舒服服以为就要在沙发上办事了，结果被拍拍屁股，“吃饭了。”

 

他看了眼鼓起一小包的小兄弟，又看了眼在盛饭的背影，狐疑地起了身。

 

晚饭倒是正经在吃饭，这更增加了狐疑的程度，点完火就想跑？林彦俊踢开拖鞋伸腿踩在对面的人分开的双腿之间，一点反应都没有，这么克制吗？他心想我倒要看看你葫芦里卖的什么药。

 

“我也想洗澡。”

 

果然。

 

衣服脱到一半就被人从身后圈住脖子，脸贴着脸，毕竟是心思单纯的奶狗，装不了多久的。他暗笑就没我摸不透的人，转过身摸了摸奶狗的脸颊，踮起脚在唇上蜻蜓点水的嘬了一下，“那也要先脱衣服啊。”

奶狗乖乖给两人褪去衣物，刚坐进浴缸又吻了上来，侧着头跪在他两腿之间，浴缸挤进两个人有点不方便动，他便搂着陈立农的肩随他去了。依旧是在隆起的小腹上游走，亲亲拍了拍，里面的小东西回应似的伸懒腰踢了一脚，惹得他一阵颤动。

他扯过奶狗的脸，脸被揪得变形，“发情哦今天？”

奶狗好像做错了事一样委委屈屈地低着头，“不可以吗？”

“可以，”像幼稚园老师安慰小朋友一样故意拖长了音，托起他的下巴面向自己，“要在这做吗？”奶狗摇了摇头，仿佛看不见的狗耳朵也跟着甩了起来，“你会冷，我们去房间。”

林彦俊奖励地探身碰碰额头，“算你有点良心。”

 

随意裹了条浴巾被放在床上，刚亲热到一半又爬下了床，光洁的身子躺在散开的浴巾中间，水汽散开后便有点冷，在衣橱里翻找了一阵的人献宝似的拿着件红毛衣展示在他面前。

“进被子里就好啦，里面不冷。”

奶狗嘟着嘴摇头。

“为什么啊？”

“穿这个，好看。而且我想，嗯，站着。”

林彦俊扶着额头无奈地笑了，行，你还有小癖好。

 

红色毛衣堪堪遮住下臀线和分身，隆起的小腹被宽大的款式稍微遮住了些，只要摆动，还是能看得到形状。羊毛直接亲肤扎得有点发痒，他扶墙站着，光着双腿踩了双拖鞋，腰部向前微倾使背部一条曲线，一只手牵住后方的衣角掀了起来，孕期使身体变化而愈加浑圆的屁股被红色毛衣和昏暗的灯光衬得无比白嫩。

他扭头笑着迎合，“这样可以了吧？”

 

熟龄魅惑换来的自是狂风骤雨般的吻，他有些站不定，幸好小腹下还有手托着他，身后的人裤子还没来得及脱，隔着布料对着臀缝蹭得发硬。

林彦俊后仰头伸长了脖子，奶狗还在他侧颈埋头舔舐，“进来啊，小笨蛋。”还用我教你吗？

 

得到允许之后便解开了睡裤裤绳将宝贝掏了出来，滚烫的东西对着臀缝蹭弄就是不进去，把人痒得扭着腰嗔他学坏了，奶狗笑嘻嘻地说我找不到洞。

“找不到就别进来。”

“别嘛~”

太久没做了，挤进来有些困难，费了点劲分了几步进来，囊袋贴着屁股整根没入时两人都发出了满足的喟叹。适应了温暖和紧致后陈立农逐渐加快速度，他也跟着频率像跳布鲁斯一样慢摇了起来。

整个下手臂举在耳测的高度贴着墙面，陈立农比他高些，腿又长，为了适应交合的高度，只好塌腰努力撅起屁股，如果他向上顶弄的话，还不得不垫着脚配合。

孕期身体敏感，他被热气呼哧得一阵酥麻，身前的阴茎被冷落地孤零零地垂在两腿间晃动，刚想抚慰就被打了手。抽插的频率越来越快，阴茎甩动的幅度也越来越大。

林彦俊站不太稳，扭头眯着眼向身后的人求助，但奶狗看着比求助更像勾引的眼光，吻了吻噙着泪的眼角，不知从哪拿出来林彦俊的手机熟练的输入密码展示在他面前。

 

他想干嘛？

他看着屏幕里眼角带泪一脸欲仙欲死表情的自己还没反应过来，陈立农便凑了过来。

“开始了哦。”

加快了身下操干的人开始在耳后舔舐，一被舔弄就浑身没了力气，扶着墙的手不停向下滑。

“你在，嗯，搞什么啊？”

“你说呢？嘻嘻嘻嘻，接下来的问题要老实回答。”

 

“你的Alpha是谁？”

他瞟了一眼屏幕，自己正张着嘴承受高频的侵犯，一直被碾压敏感点让他直不起腰。

 

“就知道你不老实，”陈立农像在浴室里那般拍了拍他的肚子，“别睡了，到你出场了。”

刚六个月大的小东西奉命醒来活动，一伸腿就踹在生殖腔口附近，惊得林彦俊打了个激灵，奶狗则开始凶猛地向同一个方向操干，身前也没停下，甩来甩去的阴茎终于不再被冷落，一把握住拼命上下撸动。

林彦俊被摆弄得头皮发麻，后仰着头爽得说不出话。

“再问一遍，你的Alpha是谁，嗯？”

“陈，嗯，啊！陈立农啊！”

奶狗奖励似的在他脸上特别响亮地亲了一口。

 

“肚子里的是谁的种？”

小东西像听到了呼唤，换了个方向继续踹。林彦俊被气得想掐死他的心都有了，又无奈于生理反应，小东西一踹他便浑身激得没力，后穴里抽插的粗壮阴茎更是故意往生殖腔口撞。他侧伸着脖子接受奶狗的啃咬，屏幕里的人被逼得拧着张脸眼角都是泪。

 

操你妈，怀孕跟肚子里放个跳蛋有什么区别？

 

“问你呢。”

“别，别顶了，陈立，啊额嗯……农~”

 

脚不停地在打颤，一直向下滑的人被捞了起来，重新按在墙上扶好，头发随着身后的动作一颠一颠，奶狗似乎还没满意。

掀起身前的红色毛衣，乳首挺立在胸前，故意凑近了摄像头，近看还能看见小褶皱和树立在乳晕周围的汗毛，六个月大的小腹比起先前已经圆圆鼓鼓，往肚皮上拍一拍，里面就在同一个地方踹一踹。

“不许掉下来哦。”

又开始向上顶弄了，林彦俊不得不又垫着脚。镜头里的人叼着毛衣衣角，羊毛扎得嘴里难受，偏偏不停碾压敏感点让他只想高声尖叫，一会儿低头一会儿仰头的憋成了呜咽。

故意将摄像头放在身下对准交合的部位，比刚刚还要更大力的操干使囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音收声效果特别好，整根拔出又整根捅入，全进全出完整的录下了粗壮的尺寸和柱身上的狰狞，林彦俊被反复折磨得哭了出来。

手机又回到了他的小腹前方，整根位置正好可以录下他的头部和整个上半身。

“最喜欢的人是谁啊？”

近期忘了修剪毛发，耻毛孤零零的长出来好几根，奶狗另一只手握着他的阴茎套弄。先前已经射过一回，整根阴茎还沾着些白浊，撸动起来集齐顺畅，他被逼得闭着眼蜷起了手指。

“是Andy吗？”

林彦俊哭着摇头。

 

“是Tony吗？”

又摇头。

 

“是Erik吗？还是Patrick啊？”

林彦俊闭着眼不停地摇头。

 

“都不是啊？好难猜哦，那是谁啊？”

手里的套弄停止了，改为用拇指不停在在伞头研磨，抠弄马眼汨出些液体又马上堵住。小东西又踹了一脚，哭着呜咽得更响了。

毛衣还叼着，他扭头看向身后，奶狗嘟着嘴一脸无奈，我也没办法ne，可身后的操干却没有停，屏幕里的人哭花了脸还在颠簸，好想射。

“呜呜呜呜呜是陈，是陈立，农呜呜呜呜呜……”

 

毛衣掉了下来。

“等我哦。”

水闸还堵着不放，可后面的蓄水口已经加快了速度，蓄水池会蓄太慢溢出来的，“想，想射呜呜呜呜呜……你快点啊呜呜呜……”

林彦俊哭着等了好久才等到后面准备射出来，“以后只能让谁操你？”

“陈立，农呜呜呜呜呜……”

他放开了闸门的瞬间林彦俊就射在了手机上。

 

还在高潮后失神的人双腿不停打颤，闭着眼嘴还张着靠在奶狗身上，陈立农微弯下腰绕过膝弯，单手用把尿的姿势将人捞了起来，镜头对着被迫张开的小穴，还在向外不停滴漏白浊，镜头又移了回来，探头吻了闭不上嘴的人。

“谢谢观赏哦。”

 

清理完毕后欣赏了遍作品便迫不及待地发了条朋友圈对GJ分组可见，怀里的Omega已经睡着了，在脸上啵了好大一口，又截了张林彦俊闭眼哭着叼住毛衣裸露着乳头和孕肚的半身照给两人手机都设成了主屏幕和聊天背景。

 

-tbc


End file.
